Assassin's Creed: Cloaks in the Dark
by EnderDragonGames
Summary: The story of subject 18, Chris as he works with the Assassins to take down the Templars.
**Assassin's Creed: Cloaks in the dark**

 **This is a collaboration between EnderDragonGames, Ghostdog12 and Archmageproductions**

 **Chapter 1: Subject 18**

Chris woke up lying on a strange "bed" with a man in a lab coat looming over him.

"About time you woke up, Subject 18" said the man

"W..w..who are you?" Chris questioned

"I am Dr Jonathan of Abstergo industries, and I am head of the medical branch in England." Replied Jonathan

"Medical branch? I thought Abstergo industries made videogames…."

"No that is a different branch, but we are using similar methods and technology."

"Umm, okay…Why am I here?"

"We studying you DNA."

"My..my, DNA."

"Yeah, now calm down and lie down, the machine will do the rest."

Meanwhile above the creepy man, two hooded figures where crouched on ventilation tubes. One armed with a suppressed assault rifle and a white hoodie and a light Kevlar vest. The other with dual suppressed pistols and a throwing knife pouch, also with a white hoodie.

"Now" whispered the second person as he leaped down.

The two hooded figures jumped down. The first pulled out his assault rifle and shot two guards at the far end of the room and the second one landed on Jonathan, stabbing him in the neck with a hidden blade.

The second hooded figure through a throwing knife at the first, skimming his shoulder barely cutting him.

"I said jump on them or throw a knife not shoot them." He said angrily

"Well at least I killed the bastards." He argued

"Shut up and grab him."

"Ohhhh someone's getting pissy."

The second hooded man stared the first in the eyes, the first couldn't break eye contact. When the second stopped and the first walked over to Chris.

"Get up and don't speak, questions will be answered after we get out of this sh*t hole."

"Enough with the chit chat, let's get out of here." Said the Second person climbing into the ventilation shaft.

"Sorry Ender," said the first figure then whispering to Chris "don't worry I think he's on his period, for the time being call me Ghostdog."

"Sure, I'm Chris." Said Chris slightly nervous

The two ran over to the vent where a rope was hanging, left by Ender. The two climbed in and crawled along following the vent. When they got to the other side the saw a room full of corpses.

"Well looks like he cleared the room." Said Ghostdog

"What are you guys any way are you some kind of hit men?!"

"Well ex-hit man and I don't know what he's done with his life though" said Ghostdog looking over to Ender with a hint of curiosity

"Come on!" barked Ender running through an empty corridor

"Come on lets go Chris" said Ghostdog running after Ender

 **Five minutes later**

An abstergo guard noticed some hooded men running with a man in a hospital gown.

"Oi, stop right there." He shouted after them.

"I'll leave this to you," Said Ender to Ghostdog "do what you will."

"Finally, you let me have some fun." Said Ghostdog with a mischievous grin

"Come 18, with me" said Ender

"It's Chris." Said Chris

"Whatever."

Meanwhile 10 metres away Ghostdog ran at the security guard, picking up a cactus on the way. The guard pulled out a gun and fired. Ghostdog put the cactus in the way of the gun shot, hit him in the face with the cactus, then throwing him over the security desk. The guard ran to the front door, where Ender and Chris where running.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" yelled Ghostdog carrying a small bag of grenades ", by the way I heard you like grenades. So I put some grenades with some more grenades, so you can be blown up, while you're being blown up."

The guard looked at the bag being thrown at him.

"OH S* T!" he said as they went off in his face, blowing him through the door and onto a parked car, all the alarms in the building and the car went off at that point.

"Damn." Said Ender running away from the explosion

Ghostdog caught up with the escaping two.

"This is the last time I let you have any fun!" said Ender

"Well I did the job didn't I so shut up" said Ghostdog with a hint of frustration

"Yeah you did but you triggered every alarm in the building!" replied Ender

Meanwhile on the top floor of abstergo a man in a suit was approached by a man in a white hoodie with a Red Templar cross on the back.

"So the Assassins are getting away." Said the hooded man

"Relax Grand Master Subject 18's DNA has already been uploaded to Helix and we can track them now they have been in our building."

"Do not fail me," said the Templar Grand Master with a hint of anger ", may the father of understanding guide us."


End file.
